


Socks

by alphabetgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris doesn't like wearing socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is a rumour floating around on the internet that Chris has very ticklish feet and it gave me the inspiration for this fic. I have no idea if the rumour is true or not, (If you have any info on this then feel free to leave a comment below) but I love the idea of Chris being the ticklish one.

"Stop being such a baby and just put them on," Zach said, exasperated.

Chris eyed the objects in Zach's right hand in disgust from where he was perched on the bed.

"No," he said stubbornly, pouting and folding his arms across his chest.

Zach couldn't help but smile at how Chris looked and sounded exactly like his three year old godson did when he didn't want to come out of the swimming pool.

"Your feet will get cold and then you will get a chill, and then flu, just like you did last week.," he tried to reason.

"I'll get too hot in them," Chris argued "and then I will get heatstroke and end up in hospital and it will be entirely your fault,".

Well, if he was going to act like a three year old then Zach would treat him like one. He put his hands on his hips, meaning business, all playfulness gone.

"You have got until the count of five, Christopher, and if you have not put these socks on by then I will make you put them on, and that will not be an experience that you will like," he said sternly, "So one,"

Chris looked away, stubborn expression still firmly in place.

"Two,".

Chris started calmly scrolling through the news feed on his phone.

"Three," 

Chris still made no move to pull on the thick woollen socks that Zach had placed beside him on the bed.

"Four,"

Chris flipped him the bird.

"Four and a half," Zach took a big step forwards, voice now laced with warning. Was it just him or did Chris appear to be a bit nervous?

"Five,".

With that, Zach pounced and for a few minutes, the pair of them tussled, each one trying to get the upper hand. Chris was the strongest, but Zach was quicker and managed to get the other man pinned on his front on the bed. 

"Zach, come on," Chris moaned, squirming as Zach tied his wrists together behind his back with a loose dressing gown belt. "Enough is enough. I am 35. I don't have to wear socks if I don't want to,".

"True," Zach agreed "But that last bout of flu was a bad one and I don't want you getting sick again. So I am going to get you over your sock phobia today," 

"How do you suppose to do that," Chris asked smugly, wriggling in his bonds.

"Well, there is a rumour on the internet" Zach began, leaning down to speak into his ear and switching to his Sylar voice "that you have very ticklish feet,".

Zach moved as quickly as he could, getting his prisoner's feet in a tight foot lock to prevent him from kicking. He looked for something he could use to tie them with, but there was nothing within reach. He didn't want to leave Chris to go looking, as the bonds around his wrists weren't tight and it wouldn't take him long to wriggle out of them.

"That's just a stupid rumour. I'm not ticklish at all. Not a bit," Chris insisted, ending on a squeak as Zach dragged one index finger down the centre of his right sole.

"Not ticklish at all, huh," Zach said, dragging said finger up and down repeatedly, from the base of the toes down to the heel and back. He could feel Chris quivering from the effort of holding in his laughter. "Then you won't mind if I do this,"

He began scrabbling all five fingers over his foot, paying special attention to the arch, the ball and the toes.

Chris howled and frantically tried to wriggle away but it wasn't long before he was almost paralysed with laughter.

"Please," he begged as Zach tormented his left foot.

Zach ignored him and dug his index finger into his heel.

"Don't," Chris pleaded "Stop,".

"Don't stop?" Zach said, deliberately misunderstanding, "Believe me buddy, I have no intention of stopping until you agree to put those socks on,".

"Never," Chris replied.

"Have it your way," Zach shrugged, turning his attention to his big toe. "This little piggy went to market...,"

"No!"

"Shhh, this little piggy was an unsociable bastard who stayed at home, so I'm going to have to really torture this one,"

"Please, please, please," Chris mumbled, almost incoherent.

"Please what? please don't ignore your right foot? of course, how neglectful of me,"

If anything, Zach's fingers felt even worse on his right foot.

"Oh Christopher, do you have one foot more ticklish than the other?" Zach asked gleefully. "Let's see,".

With that, he started alternating between each foot, spending a few minutes on one before switching to the other.

"Yep," he said, finally easing up just when Chris thought that he was going to pass out from laughter. "The right foot is definitely more ticklish. Now, have you thought anymore about the socks?"

"I'm not doing it," Chris replied vehemently.

Zach gave a sigh of mock regret.

"O.K, but you made me do this," he replied, pinning his right foot to the mattress "Noah! Noah, come here. What is this?"

Chris began struggling in earnest, but Zach's grip was too strong. Already he could hear the jangle of Noah's tags and the click of his claws.

"Hey baby," Zach greeted his dog "What's this then,"

Chris felt hot breath on his already sensitized sole before a warm went tongue swiped across it.

Chris would deny it later, but he let out a high pitched shriek.

"Good boy," Zach cooed, "You don't like it when Chris gets sick either, do you? Come on, get between here," he gently prised two of Chris' toes away from each other, holding them apart so the dog could lap at the delicate webbing.

Chris' laughter turned silent as Noah's tongue roamed all over his foot, and it took him a full minute before he could form the words.

"I'll wear them,"

Zach smiled and picked up the first sock, sliding it over his left foot and pulling it up. Noah was still licking his right one, and while it was now free from Zach's hold, Chris was still laughing too hard to be able to move it. Zach gently pushed the dog's head away before putting the other sock on Chris, adjusting it to make it comfortable.

"Jerk," Chris gasped as he was pulled into Zach's arms.

"You loved it," Zach replied, beginning to deftly untie his still bound wrists.

Chris found himself unable to disagree with that so he opted to change the subject.

"How did that rumour start on the internet anyway?" he asked.

"I have no idea. It just popped up in my google news feed. So I checked it with your sister and she confirmed that your feet were the most ticklish part of you. Followed closely by your stomach,".

Chris cursed and clambered out of Zach's lap. He made it halfway to the door before Zach caught up, grabbing him by the legs and bringing him down. And for the second time that day, the bedroom was filled with the sounds of unadulterated laughter.


End file.
